The invention relates to a camshaft adjusting device.
A camshaft adjusting device according to the class is known, for example, from EP 1 979 582 B1. The camshaft adjusting device comprises a camshaft and a camshaft adjuster that has, in its basic construction, a stator that can be driven by a crankshaft and a rotor that is rotationally locked with the camshaft. Between the stator and the rotor there is a ring-shaped space that is divided by radially inward extending projections rotationally locked with the stator into a plurality of pressure chambers that are each divided by a vane extending radially outward from the rotor into two work chambers of opposite effective directions. Depending on the charging of the work chambers with a pressurized medium, the rotor is then adjusted into an “advanced” or “retarded” position relative to the stator and thus also the camshaft relative to the crankshaft.
In one proven embodiment, the camshaft adjuster is clamped onto the camshaft by a central screw that is inserted through a central opening of the rotor and is screwed into an internal thread of the camshaft. For supporting the clamped assembly made from the camshaft and the camshaft adjuster in a stationary housing, typically axial and radial sliding bearings are used.
Furthermore, from DE 10 2010 005 603 A1 it is known to support the camshaft together with the camshaft adjuster with a ball bearing in a housing. The ball bearing is arranged with its inner ring on a housing element that is connected rigidly to the camshaft. The ball bearing also connects with the outer ring to a drive element and is secured against slipping out by a retaining ring.
From EP 2 326 804 B1, a camshaft adjuster with a rolling bearing is also known in which the inner ring of the rolling bearing is arranged on the camshaft and the outer ring is arranged in the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. The inner ring is not secured in the axial direction with respect to the camshaft, so that this is obviously a movable bearing. An axial bearing is not recognized, but nevertheless must be provided.
In view of this background, the invention is based on the object of creating a camshaft adjusting device with a camshaft and a camshaft adjuster with a simplified axial and radial support.